NinjaWarriors
by Anonymalous
Summary: The story of Foxkit, a young cat in LeafClan who is really the Nine-Tailed Fox. Like Warriors, but with the plot and characters of Naruto. Rated T just in case.
1. Allegiances

**A/N: I was just thinking, there are so many similarites between Naruto and the Warrior Cats books, and wouldn't it be interesting to turn all the Naruto people into Warrior cats?**

**Just so you know:**

**Any Ninja cat, whether senior warrior (Jonin), warrior (Chunin), or apprentice (Genin), can be called a Ninja.**

**Clans: Hidden Villages**

_****Will update Allegiances as I remember more characters****_

**Allegiances**

**Leafclan (Village Hidden in the Leaves):**

**Leader (Hokage) :** Thunderstar (Third Hokage)- tom with long, white fur

**Senior warriors (Jonin):**

Dustcloud (Kakashi)- pale gray tom with white speckles, leaf mask on face

Russetpelt (Iruka)- rusty brown colored tom

Iceblaze (Mizuki)- blue-furred tom, ice-blue eyes

Warriors (Chunin):

**Apprentices (Genin):**

**Nursery (Academy):**

Foxkit (Naruto)- tom, bushy golden fur, lake-blue eyes

Petalkit (Sakura)- green-eyed she-cat with pink pelt

Smokekit (Sasuke)- smoky black tom, amber eyes

Boulderkit (Choji)- green eyed light brown tabby tom

Shrewkit (Shikamaru)- yellow eyed tom, dark brown fur

Frostkit (Ino)- pale cream she-cat, blue eyes

Fuzzykit (Kiba)- fuzzy white tom

Thistlekit (Shino)- tom with long gray fur

Moonkit (Hinata)- dark blue she-cat, pale lavender eyes

**Other:**

Yellowstar (Fourth Hokage)- slender tom with bright golden fur


	2. Enter: Foxkit

_A long time ago, a powerful demon fox appeared with nine tails. With its powerful tails, it could smash mountains and create tidal waves. A group of Ninja-warriors rose to defend their Clan from attack._

_They were struggling, trying in vain to sheild their people from the dangerous demon."We have to wait until Yellowstar gets here!" cried one of them, his fur bristling in fright. "We can't let it get any closer to our camp!"_

_One great Ninja-warrior was able to imprison the monster, but died in the process. This Ninja was known as Yellowstar._

...

_"Foxkit_!"

A tiny kit with bright, golden yellow fur streaked across the camp, an amused expression on his face.

"Why did you do such a thing?" called a Ninja-warrior, chasing after him.

"You're really gonna get it this time!" said another, following them.

"I don't care!" shouted Foxkit as he raced out of sight. "You know your problem? You can't do all the things I do!"

Foxkit triumphantly whooshed passed the thorn barrier. Well-what was left of it, at least. He had vandalized the whole thing, tearing apart the neatly woven thorn branches that had taken the Clan ages to assemble. "Only _I_ can do this! I'm better than all of you! Believe it!"

...

The two Ninja-warriors, tired of running after Naruto, headed to the leader's den.

"Thunderstar," meowed one of them. "There's a problem."

Thunderstar, an old tom with long white fur, raised his head, flicking his ears forward. "What is it? Did that Foxkit do something again?"

"Yes."

Thunderstar sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"He ruined the barrier! He tore it all up!"

Thunderstar sighed again, putting his head down and tucking his paws beneath him. _What am I going to do with that kit?_"Go" he ordered. "Find Foxkit."

...

The Ninja-warriors hurried out of camp, following Foxkit's scent trail up the river. Foxkit heard them coming and stopped abruptly. He stuck his tongue in the air to feel the wind, then ducked behind a tree and faced down wind. It worked. The Ninja-warriors rushed right passed him, not smelling his scent at all.  
>Foxkit purred in amusement, a wicked glint in his lake-blue eyes.<p>

"Foxkit," mewed a deep voice.

He whirled around, almost knocked off his paws out of surprise. "Russetpelt, how did you get here all of a sudden?"

The young russet-brown tom glared down at the kit. "The question is, what are _you_ doing here, Foxkit, when you should be in the nursery?"

...

Back at the camp, Russetpelt dragged Foxkit into the nursery, where other kits were waiting patiently for their teacher. Russepelt taught them basic skills that they would need to know if they wanted to become a Ninja apprentice. There were only a select few cats in the Clan who became Ninjas. The rest were ordinary warriors, who had no idea how to control Chakra or perform the most simple of Jutsus.

"Now, listen here, Foxkit," Russetpelt said sternly. "You failed the last Ninja apprentice assessment and the one before that. This is no time to be goofing off, you fool!"

Russetpelt turned and addressed the rest of the students. "We will have a re-test on the Transformation Jutsu. Even those who already passed will take it!"

The kits stared at him, eyes wide with astonishment. "Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

...

"Petalkit!" A she-kit with a pale pink pelt stepped up in front of Russetpelt. "Here I go!" She positioned her paws and cried "Transform!"

POOF! In the place of Petalkit there now stood an exact replica of Russetpelt, down to the mitten of white on his left hind paw.

"Okay," Russetpelt said approvingly.

Petalkit transformed back into herself. "I did it!" she squealed. "Did you see that, Smokekit?"

Russetpelt announced "Next, Smokekit!"

Smokekit, a smoky black tom, replied "Yes," in a solemn voice. He made the sign and changed into Russetpelt immediately.

"Okay." Russetpelt stared as the unenthusiastic kit padded away, not knowing what to say. "Next, Foxkit."

Foxkit flicked his tail annoyedly back and forth, his ears forward.

"This is a real pain," complained Shrewkit, who was sitting beside him.

"And it's all your fault," added Frostkit.

"Like I care!" retorted Foxkit, marching up to Russetpelt. _Okay.._.he thought, concentrating hard.

Moonkit, a timid dark blue she-cat sitting behind all the other kits, whispered "Good luck, Foxkit!"

Foxkit yelled "Transform!", and, with a web of blue Chakra forming around him, went up in a cloud of dust. When the cloud cleared, there sat the most gorgeous she-cat Russetpelt had ever seen.

His eyes widened, and his heartbeat quickened like lightning. She was lithe and sharp-faced, with sleek, bright golden fur and deep blue eyes that blinked flirtatiously at him. And then-POOF! She turned into Foxkit, who sat with a smug look on his face. "How was it? I call it the Seductive Jutsu."

Russetpelt's mouth contorted with anger, and he swiped Foxkit with one paw. "You mouse-brain! Stop making idiotic Jutsus!"

...

Later, Russetpelt stood watching Foxkit repair the thorn barrier. It was hard work, putting it back together after it had been completely destroyed. But Thunderstar had insisted that Foxkit fix his own mess.

"Fox-dung!" cursed Foxkit as he stabbed himself with a thorn.

"Hurry up! I won't let you go to the nursery until you finish."

Foxkit scowled. "It's not like there's anyone there, anyway." All the other kits had mothers, and sometimes even fathers, who watched over them.

Russetpelt heard Foxkit's comment. He glanced at the young kit, feeling a pulse of sympathy. "Foxkit..."

"What is it this time?"

"What I meant was...if you finish it in time, I'll go hunting with you tonight."

"Really?" Foxkit's ears perked up. Kits hardlly ever got to leave camp, and Foxkit had never tasted freshly caught fresh-kill, much less caught his own."Y-yes! I will finish it in no time!"

...

After they had finished hunting and were sitting side by side on a large rock, eating thier prey, Russetpelt tentatively turned to the kit. "Foxkit? Why did you mess up the thorn barrier? Don't you know how much it means to our Clan? To our leaders?" Every time there was a new leader, it was traditional for him or her to add a new layer to the thorn barrier with their own paws.

"Of course I do," Foxkit took a bite of his pigeon. "They became leaders because they were the best Ninjas of their time, right? Especially Yellowstar, who saved the Clan from the nine-tailed demon."

"Then whey did you do that?"

"Because I'll become a leader myself someday. I will be the greatest leader of all time!" The kit's eyes blazed with ambition that surprised Russetpelt for one so young. "That way, everyone will _have_ to accept me!"

...

The next day, Russetpelt and his pupils gathered by the side of the camp.

"When I call your name, I want you to go over to that clearing over there. This assessment is on the Clone Jutsu."

Foxkit felt his world come crashing down on him. _Oh no! Of all the- that Jutsu is my weakest Jutsu!_

It was quite a few minutes, but it only felt like a few seconds, before he was called. He headed to the clearing, where Russetpelt and another Ninja were waiting. Foxkit summoned all of his strength. _I will do this, no matter what!_

"Clone!" he cried, concentrating his energies. POOF! Foxkit glanced to his left, his jaw dropping in anger. He had only managed to produce one measly, sickly looking clone that couldn't even stand on its four paws.

Iceblaze, the blue-furred Ninja who was helping Russetpelt assess the kits, turned to Russetpelt. "He has excellent physical coordination and stamina. And he managed to produce something. Isn't that enough for him to pass?"

Foxkit, who had overheard, grew giddy with hope.

"Iceblaze," said Russetpelt in a practical tone. "All the others produced three or more clones. Foxkit made just one. And it's practically useless. I can't give him a passing mark."

...

Heart heavy with the failure of yet another test, Foxkit went back to the nursery and curled up into a ball in his mossy nest. The other young cats' parents gathered around them.

"I'm a Ninja now!"

"You did well, that's my son."

"Congratulations on becoming an apprentice! I'll fetch you some extra-special prey tonight!"

Two gossiping she-cats peeked over at Foxkit.

"Look at that one," whispered one. "I hear he's the only one who failed."

"Serves him right!" snarled the other she-cat with a haughty swipe of her tail.

"I wonder what _would_ happen if he became a Ninja."

"Hey- isn't he the kit who's really..."

"Shhh!" She widened her eyes at her friend. "We're not supposed to talk about that!"

A shadow loomed over Foxkit. He looked up to see Iceblaze standing over him. "Come," he said. "Let's go for a walk."

...

As kit and senior warrior padded through the woods, Foxkit spilled out his angry feelings of dissapointment.

"You see, Foxkit, Russetpelt isn't trying to be mean to you, " Iceblaze told him after Foxkit had finished.

Foxkit blinked. "Then why only me?"

"He wants you to become strong from the bottom of his heart. You both don't have parents."

"But I really wanted to become an apprentice."

"You can, if you want to. "

"But I want to become a _Ninja_ apprentice."

Iceblaze stared down at the younger cat. "Heh...I guess I have no choice. I'll let you in on a secret."

Foxkit's eyes widened. _A secret?_ He drew himself up, preparing for whatever Iceblaze had to say.

...

Russetpelt, meanwhile, was fidgeting in his nest, trying not to disturb the other senior warriors. The conversation he had had with Thunderstar replayed in his mind.

"Russetpelt," mewed Thunderstar.

"Yes, Thunderstar?"

"I know how you feel. But...Foxkit is just like you. He grew up without the love of parents."

Russetpelt turned over, patting the moss down. The memory flashed through his mind of the day he had last seen his kin.

_"Let me go!" Russetkit yelped as a senior warrior picked him up by the mouth. "Please! My mom and dad are still fighting!" He stared helplessly at the clearing where the Ninjas were attacking the nine-tailed fox, cowering when the big monster swept its ravenous red-eyed gaze over the cats._

"Russetpelt, Russetpelt, wake up," Iceblaze meowed urgently.

"What is it?"

"Come to Thunderstar right away! I heard that..." Iceblaze paused for dramatic effect. " I heard that Foxkit stole the Starstone!"

Russetpelt's fur bristled. "What? The-the Starstone?"

...

Foxkit lay in a dark cave, the Starstone in front of him. It was a large stone, about the size of Foxkit's head. The Starstone sparkled in the dark, the shiny gleam of moonlight dancing off its snow-white surface. Foxkit pressed his nose up to it. He quickly fell into a drowsy sleep.

"Welcome, young Ninja," a breathy, feminine voice said. Foxkit gaped at the she-cat. She was unlike anyone he had ever seen before, with silvery stars shining in her calico pelt.

"Oh, oh! Are you a StarClan cat?"

"Yes." She sounded half-bored, as if she had done this a thousand times before. "Okay, the first Jutsu I will teach you is Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"What?" Foxkit groaned. "The one Jutsu I hate..."

...

Back at camp, Thunderstar stood on top of the Highrock, looking down upon his Clan.

"We cannot forgive him!" said someone in the crowd. "This is not just a prank!"

"Yes," agreed another cat. "The Starstone is a dangerous item that the first leader used to connect with StarClan! Depending on its use, it will be a huge disaster if it's taken out of the camp."

"Yes!" Thunderstar growled. "Bring Foxkit here at once!"

...

After hearing the order from Thunderstar, Russetpelt ran across the path into the woods. He checked all the usual hiding places for kits, the area behind the dirtpile, and even the rocks where he and Foxkit had gone hunting the other day. Russetpelt stopped, panting hard as he looked from side to side. _Foxkit, where did you go?_

_..._

Iceblaze tore through the forest, the wind ruffling his pastel blue fur. _I will tell everyone in the Clan about this and eliminate Foxkit! Then the Starstone will be mine!_

_..._

"Foxkit!" Russetpelt prodded the kit with his paw.

Foxkit turned around, his mouth open with surprise. He gulped nervously "Heheh...I guess you found me! And I've only learned one Jutsu..."

Russetpelt looked Foxkit up and down, from his grimy paws to the way he was panting for breath to the thistle stuck in his ear. _He's been practicing the Jutsu...until he's become exhausted and dirty?_

"Look, look!" The kit mewed excitedly. "I'm gonna show you this amazing Jutsu! You're gonna let me become a Ninja apprentice, right? Isn't it true that you'll let me if I just do one of the Jutsus I learned from the StarClan cat?"

Russetpelt's jaw dropped. "Who told you that?"

"Iceblaze. He showed me this stone...and this place..." Foxkit gestured at the cave behind him with his chin.

Russetpelt felt a chill going down his spine. _Iceblaze did?_

Before he had a chance to digest this information, a heavy body leaped on top of him, clawing fiercely. Blood welled up on Russetpelt's leg.

"I'm surprised you found this place, Russetpelt," grunted the cat on top of him menacingly.

"I see..." Russetpelt said feebly. '"I see how it is, _Iceblaze_."

"Foxkit!" yelled Iceblaze. "Give me the Starstone!"

Foxkit stared at the scene, his eyes wide in shock. "Wh-what's going on here?" he whimpered.

Russetpelt began thrashing, throwing Iceblaze off his back. "Never give him that stone, Foxkit. The StarClan cats connected to the stone know some very dangerous Ninjutsu, which they will teach to anyone who asks. The stone was hidden long ago. Iceblaze used you to get it for himself."

"Wh-what?" Foxkit's fur stood on end.

Iceblaze smirked. "Foxkit...Russetpelt is only saying that because he's afraid of you getting the stone."

Foxkit stared at his teacher, not sure what to believe.

"What are you saying, Iceblaze? Don't let him fool you, Foxkit!"

Iceblaze turned to Foxkit. "I will tell you _the truth_."

"Don't!" cried Russetpelt.

"After an incident six moons ago," said Iceblaze with a conniving grin, "a rule was created."

"A rule?" asked Foxkit.

"A rule, that is, that everyone but Foxkit knows."

"Everyone but me? What is it?"

"Stop it, Iceblaze!" Russetpelt lunged forward, claws unsheated, and swiped at Iceblaze's face.

Iceblaze simply blocked Russetpelt's attack and continued. "The rule forbids anyone from revealing that you are actually the Demon Fox Spirit!"

"Huh?" said Foxkit.

"You're the one who killed Russetpelt's parents and destroyed half the camp! Everyone's been deceiving you ever since. Didn't you find it strange how everyone hated you?"

"Stop!" Russetpelt said again, but couldn't bring himself to make another move at Iceblaze, especially when the loss of blood from his wound was making him feel woozy.

"No." whispered Foxkit, his spine bristling. "No, no, no, no, no!

"That's the reason why no one accepts you! That's why Russetpelt hates you so much!"

Russetpelt closed his eyes, his conversation with Thunderstar coming back to him.

"Foxkit grew up without the love of parents. Nobody accepts him. That's why he keeps misbehaving! It's the only way for him to get attention or acknowledgement. He pretends to be tough, but he is really hurting inside."

"Die, Foxkit!" yowled Iceblaze, leaping towards the kit.

"Get down, Foxkit!" yelled Russetpelt, but Foxkit was already running, thickening the air with his fear-scent. Just as Iceblaze was about to fall upon the kit, Russetpelt threw himself in front of him, letting Iceblaze 's claws sink into his back instead. Iceblaze leaped back, perplexed at what Russetpelt had just done for the stupid kit.

"Wh-why?" whimpered Foxkit, watching the blood from Russetpelt's wound drip onto the grass.

"Because," croaked Russetpelt ", you and I...are the same. After my parents died, no one paid any attention to me. I wasn't good at fighting. I couldn't get any attention through excellence, so I kept doing stupid things." He strained for breath. "It was so _hard_."

Foxkit stared up at his teacher, aghast. He had never seen this side of him before.

"Right, Foxkit? You felt so...so...lonely, and you were suffering inside. I'm sorry, Foxkit. If I had been more responsible, maybe you wouldn't have suffered so much."

"Don't make me laugh," cut in Iceblaze with a chuckle. "Russetpelt has always hated you, ever since you killed his parents! He's just saying that to get the Starstone back!"

Foxkit's eyes grew wide with shock. He shot out from under Russetpelt, bolting into the forest without another word.

"Foxkit!" Russetpelt screeched in agony. "Foxkit!"

...

"He's not the type of kit to change his mind," commented MIZUKI with another creepy chuckle. "He's gonna go right back to the camp and use that stone to get his revenge. Look at his eyes. Those are the eyes of a Demon Fox."

"Foxkit is not that kind of cat!" insisted Russetpelt, getting to his paws.

"Ha. All I want is to kill Foxkit and get that stone."

Russetpelt drew himself to his full height, sinking his claws into the ground. "I will not let you!"

...

Foxkit bounded through the forest as fast as he could, not stopping to look back.

Suddenly Russetpelt came up behind him. "Foxkit! Give me that stone! Everythying Iceblaze said was a lie! He just wants to get the Starstone!"

Foxkit whirled quickly around, smashing into Russetpelt with full force. Russetpelt fell backwards. As he got back to his paws, he asked "Why is it, Foxkit? How...how did you know I wasn't Russetpelt?" Russetpelt went up in a cloud of dust, and became Iceblaze.

Foxkit followed suit and went up in in a cloud of dust. "Because _I'm_ Russetpelt."

The real Foxkit, who was hiding behind a nearby bush, peeked over the edge of the shrub.

"Oh, I see," Iceblaze scowled. "Russetpelt, what's in it for you to protect the one who killed your kin?"

"I don't want an idiot like you to get the Starstone," spat Russetpelt.

"You're the idiot. Foxkit's the same as me."

"What?" asked Russetpelt.

'Anyone can do whatever they want once they have the Starstone. There is no way that monster, the Fox Spirit, isn't going to take advantage of Starclan's full power!"

"You're right," meowed Russeetpelt.

Foxkit's ears twitched in anger as he looked down at the Starstone between his paws. _I guess it's true. Russetpelt never cared for me at all!_

"...if he were the Fox Spirit." continued Russetpelt.

Foxkit looked up again.

"But Foxkit isn't the Fox Spirit! He's an exceptional student. He's hardworking, though he can be single-minded and clumsy at times. No one accepts him, but he knows the meaning of true human suffereing. He's not a demon. He is Foxkit of LeafClan!"

Foxkit stared at his teacher, his heart blooming with happiness.

Iceblaze glared at Russetpelt. "You are so gullible, Russetpelt. I was going to kill you later, but I changed my mind. Die!" With a final battle cry, Iceblaze soared through the air, baring his razor-sharp teeth.

_I guess this is the end for me.._., thought Russetpelt.

All of a sudden, Foxkit jumped out of his hiding place, pushing Iceblaze out of the way.

"Foxkit?" said Russetpelt.

"You surprised me there, freak." MIZUKI stood up.

"If you ever touch Russetpelt, I'll kill you!" vowed Foxkit in his most serious voice.

"Shut up! I can take care of a puny thing like you in a single blow!"

"Why don't you try, then? I'll strike back at you a thousand times!" Foxkit made the Jutsu sign.

"Let's see you do that! Show me what you've got, Demon Fox!" It was a challenge, and Iceblaze's ice-blue eyes blazed with hate as he struck a battle pose.  
>"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Foxkit. In a mere eye-blink, the entire clearing filled up with Foxkits. There were Foxkits in the branches of the trees, Foxkits on the forest floor, Foxkits piled around bushes, as far as the eye could see.<p>

Russetpelt looked around him in awe. _Foxkit, these aren't just images, these are actual clones! That's an advanced Ninjutsu!_

Iceblaze's eyes widened in fear. "Wha-what's this?"

"C'mon, now! Were'nt you going to get me in one blow?" Foxkit's voice rang out from all sides.

Iceblaze only cowered in fear, his legs trembling so hard that he would almost pass out.

"Alright, then. _I'll_ come get _you_!"

...

"Er...I kinda got carried away." Foxkit admitted, looking down at Iceblaze's unconcious, bleeding body at his paws.

"Hey, Russetpelt, are you okay?"

"Yes," Russetpelt said, purring softly. _He's really something. Maybe it is true. Maybe he will surpass all the leaders someday._ "Foxkit, come here, I have to tell you something."

...

"Has anyone found Foxkit yet?" a frazzled Ninja asked his comrades.

"No, no one."

"Oh no, this is bad...this is really bad."

"There's no need to worry," said a low voice behind them.

They turned around to see Thunderstar padding up to them.

"Thunderstar?"

"StarClan sent me a dream. Foxkit will be back soon."

...

Back in the clearing, Foxkit settled next to Russetpelt. Russetpelt swept his tail around Foxkit lightly.

"Congratulations on becoming a Ninja apprentice."

Foxkit's jaw dropped open.

"In celebration, we'll go hunting again tonight." Russetpelt beamed at his student.

Foxkit stared at Russetpelt, unable to speak or move. Then, out of nowhere, he yelled "Russetpelt!" and jumped upon him and began licking his russet-colored fur.

"Hey...that hurts, Foxkit," said Russetpelt, unable to stop the purr that rumbled from his chest. _I was going to lecture him about how the road gets more difficult now that he's a Ninja, but I guess that'll have to wait until our hunt tonight..._

**Thanks for reading! I'll get to work on the next episode soon. R&R please!**


End file.
